


Drunken Confessions

by tinyko



Series: Mass Effect Self Insert Adventures [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, LMAO, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self-Insert, came back to edit it and make it better, its gay, its self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Set during the Citadel DLC party. Garrus confesses.Edited 1/7/18 to make minor changes and to basically just make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I'm back at it again this time with my favourite trope: reader/oc from the 'real world' pops into the world of x source and shenanigans insure.

Loud music blares through the apartment, mixing with the drunken voices of the Normandy crew hollering and laughing. Leo, the young man out of time, is probably the only one _not_ drunk. He's never been too drawn to alcohol. If anything, he's drawn _away_ from liquor of any kind. However, being the only fully sober one starts to drain on him, with the added exhaustion of being around so many people. Fidgeting with his sleeves of his sweater, he finds Jane Shepard in the hectic apartment and gently taps her shoulder.

"Hey, Jane, I'm going to head to my bed, it's starting to get a little overwhelming."

"No problem, I'll try to guide everyone away from your room."

The small man smiles and thanks the commander, before he ducks away into his room. He doesn't own much, but since he doesn't have anywhere else to go. He grabs his sleep wear and drags himself to his bathroom, feeling the overwhelming tiredness from the party already wearing on him. The shower is on, Grunt sits in the water mumbling to himself.

Well, no shower then... 

Leo squats next to the krogan, "You okay, bud?"

"Who's a space cowboy? I am!"

The young man chuckles, "Yes you are. Remember to turn off the water." 

He stands and brushes his teeth, listening intently to Grunt's drunk muttering. Leo gives Grunt a final glance and says good night to the drunken krogan before heading to his room and closing the door. He leans against the door for a second, closing his eyes and is almost tempted to just flop on the bed without changing. His chest aches, though, so he knows he needs to change.

A sigh escapes the man's lips as he pushes himself off the door and changes into his sleepwear, then buries himself under the blankets. The music can still be heard as well as the drunken speech of the others. A smile makes its way onto his face. He has never been this happy in such a long time. Garrus' loud laugh sends a jolt through his small body and a blush to raise on his cheeks.

He rubs his face and pulls the blankets up to cover his head, closing his eyes and drifting off to a light sleep.

 

The sound of his door closing makes him wake up. He's never really been a heavy sleeper.

"Is this the right room," a voice asks, more to itself rather than to him.

"Garrus? If you're looking for Tali, this isn't were she's at." The words sting Leo's lips.

"Leo? Ah, I was right."

The bed dips dramatically as the turian plops onto the other side of the bed. The smaller male is suddenly wide awake and sitting up.

"Um, Garrus? Are you... you're drunk. Um, just... stay on that side of the bed, okay?" Leo's voice wavers, his heart drumming hard and loud.

"Come on, Leo, let me cuddle you."

Leo's cheeks lit on fire, "You're drunk you don't mean that. Go to sleep... please."

He lay back down, scooching to the edge of the bed. A wiry arm reaches out and grabs onto him, causing him to freeze.

"Damn, I wish I had the confidence to tell you when I'm not drunk. Spirits, I love you, Leonardo. I've wanted nothing more than to sleep with you in my arms. I don't have the courage to tell you, everything always falls on my head. I don't want... to lose you too."

Leo swallows, his stomach feels cold and there's a dry lump in his throat and all he can hear is his heart thumping against his ribcage and Garrus' breathing.

"I... You're drunk, you don't mean any of that. Please, don't play me. Please, Garrus, please. I don't-" his voice cracks and his mouth feels tight, so he stops talking.

Garrus tugs the young man towards him. Leo allows himself to be pulled to the towards the other. Garrus wraps his arms around the human and tucks him under his chin.

"Let me have just this. Before all of this goes to hell."

With trembling lips, Leo nods against his chest. He knows Garrus can't mean any of what he's said - He's a tiny, worthless human who can't fight for shit, who can barely open some doors, who isn't even in the right world. He's just a mediocre artist who struggles with self esteem, who doesn't have a place in the world - his or theirs - who has too big of a heart, who is overcome with past trauma and years of repressing it. 

Who's deeply, hopelessly in love with the turain male beside him.

With a shaky breath, Leo allows himself to slip to sleep, Garrus' warm hand running through his hair.

 

Leo wakes to the feeling of warmth, much warmer than Jane's apartment usually is. The music has been turned off, and the whole home is awfully quiet compared to last night. Leo snuggles closer to the source of the heat, only finding it to be quite hard and pointy. The warmth stirs and the memories of last night come flooding back to the small male.

He doesn't dare to move any more, torn between wanting to stay in Garrus' arms and wanting to leave and forget it all happened. Above him, Garrus groans and stirs again. Leo feels him move his head up, and curse under his breath. At least he thinks its a curse, his translator didn't pick up on it.

Garrus doesn't move, however, like Leo expected him too. In all honesty Leo expected him to jump and leave the room the moment he saw Leo cuddling up to him. Instead the turian stays, rubbing the other man's back and head, a low purr resonating from deep within his chest.

Leo bites his lip, "Garrus?"

The turian freezes, tensing up, "Good morning, Leo."

Leo pulls his head up, looking the turian in the eyes, tears pooling in his brown orbs, "Why...?"

A flash of panic seems to bolt through Garrus' eyes and he cups Leo's cheeks, "Leo, hey, don't cry. I'm... I'm sorry, I should go, I ruined this, I-"

"Why do you love me? Why not Tali, or Jane, or a woman? Why me? I-I..." Leo trails off, tears falling down onto his pillow and Garrus' hands.

Garrus' heart shatters, "Leonardo... You are the most compassionate and caring human... being I've met. You give and give and give and give, and never receive or ask for anything in return. You deserve someone who can give back, I... I want to be that person. I... Love you, so much."

Leo's heart swells, his hands reaching up and lightly curling around Garrus', "Garrus, I... I never thought someone could love me. I was never going to tell you that I... I... I love you, too."

A small smile stretches his lips, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Ah, sorry, I'm such a cry baby," Leo rubs his eyes.

Garrus chuckles, a rumbling that spreads to Leo's body still pressed against the turian. He slowly press his forehead to the small man's, his eyes sliding shut. Leo's hands slide to the side of the turian's head, his fingers rubbing his fringe. He starts to purr again, causing Leo to laugh softly.

"You just made me the happiest turian on the Citadel."

"I'm glad, Garrus."

"I'll come back to you. I'll always come back to you. I promise this."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
